Cuando ya no eres necesario
by maskielyn.chavarria
Summary: One shot sobre lo que les ocurrió a los ninjas del Pie una vez que Destructor pensó que ya no los necesitaba porque adquirió a los robo-pies. Es solamente lo que yo creo que ocurrió, no se asusten. Por cierto, desgraciadamente, TMNT no me pertenece, solo el fic y los OC s sí. Pasen y Disfruten. Un consejo, escuchen Angels Fall de Breaking Benjamin al leerlo, esta súper. Yo lo hice


Ya casi era hora de salir a patrullar y los muchachos estaban cenando algo de pizza antes de subir a la superficie. En un momento Leo y Rafa comenzaron a pelear por la última rebanada de pizza mientras Karai, Donnie, Splinter y Mikey los observaban, en medio de la confusión que la pelea de los dos mayores había provocado Abril y Casey entraron en la cocina

-hola, chicos- saludo la pelirroja

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto Casey, Karai rio por lo bajo y bebió un poco de gaseosa

-Leo y Rafa están peleando por una rebanada de pizza

-vaya, ¿Mikey no está involucrado en un asunto sobre pizza? ¡Es el fin del mundo!- dijo Abril y sus dos enamorados rieron a todo pulmón, Karai solo sonrió y miro a su nueva familia. Todos ellos le recordaban mucho a sus viejos compañeros de grupo. Todos ellos eran tan vivaces y tan unidos, tan graciosos y leales y, sin embargo…La chica detuvo su escaneo visual de su familia cuando se percato de que, a pesar de que su cabeza estaba girada hacia Leo y Rafa, Mikey no le quitaba los ojos de encima

-¿Qué pasa, Mikey?- pregunto Leo atrayendo la mirada de su hermano menor –estás viendo a Karai de un modo muy feo

-no me pasa nada- dijo Mikey y, en un movimiento experto, estiro la mano y tomo la rebanada de pizza para luego extendérsela a Abril y Casey –se la perdieron, ¿quieren compartir lo ultimo?

-¡vaya! Gracias, viejo- dijo Casey y tomo la pizza para luego partirla en dos mitades y darle la más grande a Abril –toma, roja

-gracias- Abril extendió las manos y acepto la pizza con una sonrisa que le coloreo levemente las mejillas. Karai observo a Casey y Abril con detenimiento, por un momento Casey pareció un muchacho pecoso de cabello color caoba y brillantes ojos azules que miraban con intensidad a la joven junto a él la cual, por un segundo, pareció tener un largo cabello teñido de púrpura, piel blanca vaporosa y unos hermosos labios color carmesí que contrastaban con unos ojos café oscuro muy bellos. La joven aparto la vista de sus recuerdos y miro a la mesa. Una escalofriante sensación la recorrió de pies a cabeza en el momento en que sintió que alguien la observaba.

Al levantar la cabeza observo que Mikey volvía a tener sus ojos puestos en ella mientras que los de el resto de la familia se hallaban posados sobre él –Miguel Ángel- llamo el maestro Splinter, Mikey respondió pero no aparto la vista de ella

-¿sí, Sensei?

-¿tienes algo que decirle a tu hermana?

-sí, Mikey- rio Karai falsamente –si tu mirada fuera un puñal ya me hubiera destazado- Karai soltó una risa nerviosa y Mikey entrecerró los ojos en un gesto amenazante que la hiso pegar un brinco del susto

-he querido preguntarte, ¿Qué le paso a los ninjas del Pie cuando llegaron los robo-pies?- Karai sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en la boca del estomago y, de inmediato, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas obligándola a apartar la vista. Esto no paso desapercibido para su familia. Abril se acerco a ella para reconfortarla ipso-facto así como hiso Leo; Rafa se levanto de su asiento para abrirle paso al de azul y observo a la joven, Donnie también hiso lo mismo para dejar pasar a Abril; Casey y Splinter no se movieron, pero Mikey tuvo la reacción más extraña, se quedo quieto

-¿Por qué deseas saberlo?- pregunto Karai

-curiosidad- respondió Mikey, la joven lo miro con una sonrisa forzada y respondió

-volvieron a Japón- por un momento nadie dijo una palabra

-mentirosa- dijo Mikey de pronto para romper el silencio, Karai miro sorprendida al que ahora era su hermano pequeño

-¿Por qué dices que es una mentirosa?- pregunto Rafa. Mikey lo ignoro, se levanto de su asiento con los ojos todavía fijos en ella, recogió los platos y les dio la espalda, mientras estaba volteado comenzó a lavarlos en el fregadero antes de añadir

-no me gusta que me mientan así que haré como si no me hubieras respondido, Karai- su tono de voz era sombrío y no dejaba lugar a replica, tanto así que los demás decidieron salir de la cocina y no volver a hablarle hasta que él lo hiciera.

\- Cuando las tortugas volvieron del patrullaje -

Mikey entro a la guarida antes que sus hermanos. Casi no habían patrullado, se habían dedicado a decirle que, cuando volvieran, le debía una disculpa a Karai; sin embargo Karai estaba esperándolos cuando regresaron. Se veía abatida y muy triste. Leo se acerco a ella y la joven miro hacia otro lado, el chico se volvió y miro directo a Mikey con una mirada asesina pero su hermano pequeño le sostuvo la mirada y, para sorpresa de todos, la suya era más amenazante

-Mikey…- dijo Karai y el pequeño la miro -¿aun quieres saber que les ocurrió?

-sí- respondió él y ella bajo la mirada

-¿me prometes que no vas a odiarme luego de que lo sepas?

-te odiare más si no me lo dices…- aseguro él

-¡Mikey!- exclamo Donnie, Mikey lo ignoro y continúo

-somos tu familia, debes ser honesta con nosotros si deseas quedarte en el equipo. Eso claro, a menos que tu pasado sea algo con lo que no quieres que lidiemos

-¿cómo dices?- pregunto Karai sorprendida

-te crio nuestro peor enemigo. ¿Cómo saber que podrás combatirlo si no te sacas del pecho todo lo que viviste con él?- un pesado silencio se apodero de la habitación cuando Mikey hubo dicho eso, nadie reparo en ese detalle hasta el momento

-tienes razón- acepto Karai finalmente –ven conmigo, por favor. Tú preguntaste, tú serás el único que lo sepa-. Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la habitación de la chica y, al entrar, ella cerró la puerta –siéntate- le dijo señalando la cama, un instante después se sentó junto a él y comenzó su relato

-Clan del Pie, el día que llegaron los robo-pies -

Destructor se hallaba parado delante de todo su ejército de ninjas con las manos tras su espalda. El recinto era un enorme dojo de madera pulida iluminado por lámparas de aceite. Aquellos que le servían eran en su mayoría jóvenes adolescentes que habían quedado huérfanos o que habían huido de sus casas en algún momento de sus vidas. Todos estaban silenciosos y ansiosos. Todos eran conscientes de que le habían fallado al maestro en varias ocasiones y de que sus vidas pendían de un hilo –los felicito, ninjas del Pie- dijo Destructor ocasionando que muchos tragaran duro. Karai observo las filas de ninjas, ella conocía a casi todos los ninjas del pie y les tenía un gran afecto, de pronto ubico una cara conocida que, desde hace tiempo, se había vuelto muy especial para ella. Era un joven un año mayor que ella, su cabello corto color azabache le recordaba al de su madre y su piel blanca de tono porcelana le recordaba la suya propia, pero sus ojos cafés de tono chocolate era lo que más le gustaba. El chico se llamaba Ducaine y estaba bostezando mientras su padre hablaba

-han logrado lo que parecía imposible cuando arribamos aquí. Han fracasado miserablemente en el intento de derrotar a unos niños estúpidos- Bradford se estremeció al contener su ira, Garra de Tigre hiso un gesto despectivo; Destructor continuo –un ninja es una herramienta mortal que debe ser temida y odiada por su poder y habilidad. Tras todas estas fallas ustedes no pueden ser considerados eso. Por eso serán reemplazados por esto.

El piso se abrió y una plataforma automática elevo a cuatro hileras de cinco androides cada uno, todos y cada uno tenían la apariencia de los ninjas del pie –wow…- fue la exclamación general

-de ahora en adelante estos robo-pies ocuparan su lugar, por lo que ahora ustedes ya no son necesarios

-¿entonces…?- pregunto un joven de cabello corto y rubio llamado Curt

-¡podemos irnos!- grito una chica con cabello teñido de lila, Armeny se llamaba

-¡hurra!- gritaron dos chicos morenos, uno tenía el pelo rojo (Yun) y el otro negro (Yen)

-de hecho no será así- dijo Destructor

-¿por qué?- pregunto Ducaine

-me temo que todos ustedes saben demasiado sobre nosotros- al oír aquello y ver las sonrisas siniestras de Bradford y Garra de Tigre los ninjas comprendieron lo que ocurriría. Acto seguido, todos sacaron sus armas

-¡padre!- exclamo Karai horrorizada –no puedes…

-¡puedo y lo haré!- rugió Destructor dándole una bofetada a la joven, luego ordeno -¡destrúyanlos!- los robo-ninjas del pie saltaron en el aire para amenazar a sus presas y lanzaron múltiples shuriken a sus cuerpos. Armeny reacciono lanzando una granada a los cuerpo de los robo ninjas, dos de ellos estallaron y sus restos metálicos cayeron encima las lámparas de aceite en la habitación ocasionando que todo estallara en llamas casi al instante. Varios ninjas se taparon los ojos o se apartaron del fuego, en ese segundo de distracción los robo- pies les cayeron encima y los degollaron o decapitaron.

Karai miro horrorizada como los miembros más jóvenes del clan morían en ese instante. Trato de correr hacia los robo-ninjas para detenerlos, pero su padre la detuvo jalándola hacia sí. Karai miro al pie de la plataforma mientras trataba de liberarse y vio como Armeny era acorralada contra esta por tres robo-pies, la joven tenía una katana en la mano y miraba a sus oponentes con ferocidad, uno la ataco y ella logro rebanarlo pero los otros aprendieron del movimiento y lo imitaron, sin embargo cuando ella quiso cortarlos ellos esquivaron y atacaron, el golpe hubiera sido letal de no ser porque Curt uso su nanigata para descabezar a uno y Ducaine rebano a otro con su propia katana.

Ambos chicos tomaron posiciones delante de Armeny y ella respiro profundo en su improvisado escondite para luego empuñar un kunai con la mano derecha. Delante de ellos una joven pelirroja de piel de color y ojos ambarinos se defendía de un robo-pie con un par de tessens rojos. Logro derrotar al oponente que tenía delante cuando otro llego por atrás -¡Kirke!- grito Armeny y lanzo el kunai apuñalando la cabeza del robo-pie detrás de su amiga, Kirke se volteo aterrada a ver el cadáver metálico. El fuego comenzaba a llenar el lugar así que Destructor le ordeno a Stockman que los sacara de ahí. El científico mosca hiso un gesto de resignación y pulso un comando en un control el cual hiso que la plataforma se retrajera y ellos quedaron a salvo tras los muros del dojo

-¡maldito cobarde!- bramo Curt

-¡Karai!- grito Kirke al verla desaparecer

-¡muchachos!- una muchacha pecosa de cabello negro lacio les llamo al momento que tres robo-ninjas armados con las lanzas caían sobre ella y la apuñalaban con sus armas

-¡Diane!- grito Armeny y arrojo una lluvia de shurikens sobre los robo-ninjas, quienes solo se apartaron, el grupo de chicos llego donde la joven y Armeny recostó su cabeza en su regazo mientras agonizaba –Diane…lo lamento tanto

-¡Celeste!- grito Yun, todos vieron como una joven de color con cabello caoba caía en un charco de su propia sangre gracias a un robo-pie, a su lado se hallaba el cadáver pálido de una joven de cabello corto teñido de azul

-Serena- dijo Kirke en un hilo de voz, Armeny giro la cabeza y vio su hermana mayor tirada en el suelo justo antes de que un muchacho pecoso de cabello color caoba y brillantes ojos azules que ahora se apagaban cayera sobre su cadáver, era Trend el novio de Armeny. La joven de cabellera lila pego un alarido doloroso y se levanto para correr hacia ellos, Ducaine la golpeo en la nuca para evitar que unas shuriken que pasaban le dieran en la cabeza, luego bloqueo un ataque de un robo-ninja con su espada y lo rebano. Armeny gateo hasta su novio y su hermana, al llegar a ellos Yun y Yen se le acercaron y le ayudaron a levantarse.

Armeny sollozaba pero entendía que debían irse, apenas se dio la vuelta ella y los gemelos fueron abatidos por una lluvia de flechas -¡no!- grito Curt al ver la escena, pero se distrajo y un robo-pie le atravesó la garganta con su sable. Kirke corrió donde Ducaine, ahora solo eran ellos dos contra trece de los robots

-no saldremos vivos de aquí- dijo la chica.

-No saldrán vivos de ahí- dijo Destructor, entonces frunció el ceño al ver que el joven lloraba mientras recogía una segunda y tercera espada, se coloco una en la boca y asumió posición de combate. Los robo-pies fueron hacia él y siete de ellos desaparecieron en un movimiento

-¡muy bien!- grito Xever, Destructor lo fulmino con la mirada y el callo de pronto, Karai lloraba a mares mientras veía a Kirke distraer a tres de los robots para que Ducaine destruyera a los otros tres, uno con cada una de sus espadas. Kirke usaba sus tessens para defenderse y logro destruir a un robot, luego los otros comenzaron a perseguirla y ella corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas lejos de ahí, ambos robots saltaron sobre ella y Ducaine los convirtió en remaches metalicos en un movimiento. Kirke se giro para agradecerle cuando una garra inmensa le atravesó el pecho y la mato. Garra de Tigre le sonrió siniestramente mientras miraba limpiaba su garra

-mis órdenes son que no debe quedar ni uno solo de ustedes- Ducaine lo miro directo a los ojos y hablo sin soltar la katana que tenía en la boca

-no me mataras

-eso piensas- Garra de Tigre saco su pistola y disparo, Ducaine bloqueo con una katana y el disparo le dio a Garra de Tigre en el cuello, el mutante soltó su arma y el joven ataco. Garra de Tigre cayó al suelo abatido pero cuando el chico iba a matarlo un quejido lo detuvo, viro la cabeza y vio a Armeny, que se esforzaba por levantarse

-¡Armeny!- el joven quiso acercarse a ella pero la plataforma se abrió y Destructor dio un paso al frente

-Du…caine…huye…- musito la joven

-Armeny…- el joven miro a su amiga caída y luego miro a la plataforma, miro directo a Karai y ella pudo sentir odio en su mirada. Luego soltó una espada y saco una bomba de humo, la tiro al suelo y huyo. Nadie trato de detenerlo.

\- Fin del relato -Karai miro a Mikey con lágrimas en los ojos y su hermano extendió un brazo para rodear sus hombros, luego la atrajo hacia sí y le acaricio la cabeza –al menos quedo uno

-uno que nunca podrá perdonarme, como yo no lo haré

-lo sé, lo siento; pero nosotros te ayudaremos a superarlo. Lo prometo-. Esa fue el primer lazo que Karai obtuvo con su hermano de naranja, el lazo creado por la tragedia de los ninjas del pie.


End file.
